hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 146
Abengane: Part 1 (アベンガネ (1), Abengane (1)) is the 146th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon explains his signature move: Rock uses enhanced aura, Paper uses emitted aura, and Scissors will use transmuted aura. He elaborates on Scissors, saying that he wants to slice through stuff with it. He then says that he chose Janken because of a gut feeling and he likes the game a lot. Biscuit says that it is essential that one's signature ability is something one identifies with and feels "right." Then Killua demonstrates his ability: turning his aura into electricity. He says that he just needs to find best ways to apply it. Biscuit thinks that his life must have been hell to be able to do that. She observes Gon and Killua and thinks that they really make a perfect team. Biscuit ends their training early and asks how they should celebrate because it is nearly New Year's Eve. Gon is suddenly reminded about the Hunter Exam. He insists that Killua should apply soon since it is currently December 29 and the application deadline is December 31. Gon says that Killua will have to leave Greed Island. Then Killua recalls the alliance members mentioned going somewhere to do a certain task to leave the game and a spell card that does the same thing. So they all agree to go to Masadora to inquire. They race towards Masadora, and Biscuit and Gon complain that Killua ran too fast. Biscuit asks if they can sit down for some tea but Gon says they must hurry. They ask the Trade Shop NPC about how to leave the game and he tells them that it will cost them 3,000. They pay him and he tells that going 50 kilometers (30 miles) west will lead to the only port on the island. He cautions them about the Harbormaster that makes unreasonable demands but he can be bribed. The amount will depend on the Harbormaster's mood. The shopkeeper also tells them about the spell card but it is rare and may be difficult to obtain. Killua decides that to go to the port because the card might be maxed out. Along the way they encounter wolf-like monsters, so Gon and Killua use Gyo to see them. Killua cautions Gon the monsters look similar but they attack differently. Biscuit observes that it's almost annoying how perfect they work together, and thinks that they can crush Rank B monsters now. Killua obtains the "Transport Ticket" card from the Harbormaster and says he will ace the Exam and get back quickly. Gon tells Killua to go meet the Kiriko at the lone pine near Dolle Harbor and they will take Killua to the Exam site. Biscuit reminds Killua about his training regimen. After Killua leaves, Biscuit tells Gon that they will head back to Masadora to train. Gon then says that his free slots are filling up with monster cards, so Biscuit suggests that they camp out near Masadora to sell the cards. On the way, Gon tries to do Transmutation exercise level one: shape-shifting. Biscuit says that he passes if he manages to form zero to nine in one minute, and the final goal is in five seconds. She reminds Gon to watch where he is going. Meanwhile, Killua arrives at the port and a girl welcomes him. He notices the similarity between the entrance and the exits. He thinks that it is not uncommon for video games to use the same character design. The girl asks about his designation and that he has 50 ports to choose from. Killua tells that he wants to go to Dolle Harbor. The girl reminds him that the data in his free slots will be deleted, then she transfers Killua to his destination. When Killua arrives, he thinks that the real world does not feel any different in-game. He tries to summon his binder but it does not appear. He looks at the date and sees that three months did pass by. Later on, he finishes his application for the Exam and decides to shower first before going to the Lone Pine Tree. Abengane appears before Gon and Biscuit. He informs them that the Bomber got to the alliance and asks them to hear him out. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_146 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 15 Category:Greed Island arc